Rain
by The Disillusioned
Summary: Those eyes were the first thing he'd seen the day he met her and the last thing he saw the day he left. GojyoXOC


Alright so I haven't written a one-shot in a really long time. It's about DAMN TIME! Um. Right I'm really sorry if Gojyo is a bit OC, but the few times I've seen him get carried away in his past in the series his whole demeanor changes so I thought I'd do that here to. Anyways, I don't own Saiyuki that's all Kazuya Minekura. I do however own Chyou she is my little character.

Review please :3

_Memories are like so_

Current events are like so

* * *

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**_

"_**Need You Now" Lady Antebellum**_

* * *

_A small girl watched curiously as a young man walked out of a small home, to red streaks bleeding down his face. Slowly she crept towards him; he noticed but didn't say a word. The last few minute's events that had transpired were more then enough to leave him silent with shock. Ripping the bottom of the dress she took the small cloth and began to dab the blood from his cheek. Never once did her eyes stray from the wound. His crimson eyes slowly washed over her, form. She was young, younger than him by at least three years. She had large doe-like blue eyes that were framed by black lashes. Her black hair fell in a bob around her porcelain face. From past experience's he knew it would only take a couple of minutes for her parents to run out and find her, screaming profanities at him for trying to corrupt their precious child._

"_Chyou."_

_He blinked, confused by how loudly she spoke. Her voice wasn't annoying, just that normal high pitched tone most girls her age had. "What?" He asked dumbfounded. _

"_I'm Chyou," as she spoke a large smile broke out across her face._

"_I'm Gojyo."_

Sitting up he glanced around to see that the car had stopped in front of an inn. The sky was dark, showing signs that rain was near. So that's why they had stopped. Earlier Hakkai had said they would drive through this town and onto the next one, but Sanzo had probably had other ideas. Rubbing the sleep from his crimson eyes Gojyo stepped out of the jeep. He didn't even attempt to suppress his yawn as he stretched his arms high over his head. Everyone was already out of sight probably in the inn. '_Bastards.' _He thought bitterly before lighting up a smoke. It'd been a while since he'd thought of Chyou, so why think of her now? She was a childhood friend nothing more. Alright so that was a lie but why of all time did he think of her now? Through out the travels she'd never once crossed his mind so wh-

"But Sanzo I'm starving!"

Goku whined heavily as he walked limply behind the said monk. It seems he'd slept through quite a bit if the monk already looked that annoyed. Some screaming as well as a smacking sound was heard, but Gojyo found he was unable to focus in on the details of the petty arguments. It wasn't long before he found himself sitting down at a table in a rather crowded restaurant. Goku was rambling on about all the food he wanted so there was no point in even listening anymore. Glancing up he noticed the waitress had wavy black hair.

"_Chyou open the door!" Gojyo had been standing outside for what felt like an eternity but the girl wouldn't open the door. _

"_Just go away!"_

_Her voice sounded nasally and wavered quite a bit. A trait she didn't normally have. Sitting on her bed she stared at her reflection in the mirror horrified. She'd been growing her hair out as long as she'd known Gojyo. Now staring back at her reflection it was no where near its former glory. It used to fall in soft waves down her back, now it was a short choppy mess. It barely fell to her jaw line and those were the long pieces. Chyou felt hideous, like some sort of monster that should be banished from the Earth. Glancing back at the mirror another reflection joined hers. Standing behind her Gojyo had a friendly smile on his face, one she knew simply as sympathy._

"_I said go away! Don't you ever listen?" _

_Turning around she tried to shove him out of the room all together but it was of no use. Gojyo couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips at her failed attempt to move him. Placing his hands on her shoulders he turned around so she was facing the mirror again. He instantly noticed as her eyes averted from the mirror. Reaching up he shoved a couple strands of hair one way before going back in the opposite direction. "I look like a guy." She mumbled softly whipping a few stray tears from her cheeks. Though Gojyo couldn't figure out how exactly she looked like a guy. She had big pouty lips that on a guy would be a completely waste. Not to mention her face had very soft curves to it, not the harsh lines of a mans angular face._

"_You look the same to me. The same girl I've always known. Hell I bet I'd know who you were even if you were bald!" Just as he expected, she laughed._

SPLAT. Reaching up he felt a soft substance currently globed in his hair. Turning Gojyo saw none other than Goku looking around as if it had been anyone else's fault. "You STUPID MONKEY!" Reaching over he grabbed the first bowl he could find and slammed it down on the brunettes head before standing up. He couldn't deal with this today. Crimson orbs adjusted to see emerald eyes peering back at him. A concern that often filled his eyes for others was now directed at him. Those green eyes were already over-analyzing every slight movement he made. From the way he was twitching slightly as he walked to the far off look in his eyes.

"I'm going back to the inn."

He said it blankly and stepped out of the restaurant. At first it was a nice clean breath of air, and then he realized it had indeed started to rain. Gojyo tried to put it out of his mind as he walked back towards his destination. Slipping into his room he jumped into the shower, washing the unknown substance from his hair. Chyou had always been there for him so of course it was difficult for him to leave her, but he couldn't risk her coming along and getting hurt.

_Standing just outside his small house he could feel his heart breaking in two. Chyou's sapphire eyes were about to spill over with tears. Somewhere deep in her heart the day that she saw Hakkai at his house, she knew she'd be loosing him. The two had created such a tight-knit bond that even she couldn't understand. "So you're leaving," She choked out softly. In her mind she had always thought it'd just be the two of them, together forever and now this. Sure they didn't exactly have that kind of relationship, he couldn't cling to a single person long enough to have a stable relationship. But she loved him with every bit of her heart._

"_It's not like I have much of a choice."_

_It was then that the waterworks started, walking foreword he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. It felt like she stood there forever crying her heart out in his arms, but in reality it was only a few moments. Leaning down he kissed her gently on the top of her head. _

"_I'll come back, don't you worry."_

Rain. Slowly pounding on the roof with a constant rhythm only nature could create. Leaning against the window, crimson eyes watched with regret as a single drop glided down the glass. He would forever remember the way she looked standing back by the house as he walked away. Her hair hung limply to her shoulders in small waves. A few small freckles danced across her nose and cheeks right under those big blue eyes. Those eyes were the first thing he'd seen the day he met her and the last thing he saw the day he left.


End file.
